A computer displays contents of a table of a database on a screen by table format (tabular format), and edits them by an operator's directions and prints them. When value of item X (0103) of each record of table-A (0101) is limited to a reference to records of specific table-B (0102), as shown in FIG. 1, we say “relation from item X (0103) to table-B (0102) has been set up”. Value of item X (0103) of a record held in table-A (0101) shows major key of a record of table-B (0102). This is called reference 0104.
About relational data base, we sometimes say the following: Table as source of reference, that is table-A (0101) of FIG. 1, is called “subordinate table”. Table as destination of reference, that is table-B (0102) of FIG. 1, is called “main table”. However, this specification uses the following expressions: “table as source of reference” or “table-A”, and “table as destination of reference” or “table-B”.
FIG. 1 shows a major key and a label as a value of item X. For example, “3B:3” indicates “major key 3 of table-B (0102)”, and its label “3B”. This is for helping understanding. Usually, recorded is major key of the reference destination. Only labels are shown in FIG. 2 and the subsequent (of this specification). This is for helping understanding by human.
It is obvious to display a table by a tabular format. As shown in FIG. 2, if all the records of table-A (0201) are referring to a specific record of table-B (0202), for example “Tokyo”, “Tokyo”s are shown in a line of item X (0203) in the tabular format of table-A (0201).
Inconvenience is the following. Any records (unless it is referred to) other than “Tokyo” of table-B (0202) are not expressed in table-A 0201. When seeing table-A (0201), the list of selectable values cannot be seen at item X (0203) of table-A (0201). They can be seen after table-B (0202) is opened.
Suppose that the following is found, at the middle of inputting a new record into table-A (0201). “Sapporo” which should be set up as a value of item X (0203) of the record, has not been registered to table-B. At this situation, we should do the followings. The input of this record to table-A (0203) is once stopped. Next, record of “Sapporo” is added to table-B (0202). The input to table-A (0201) is resumed. This kind of “redo of operations” is inconvenient.
Patents were investigated. Patent documents 1 embeds and displays a graph into a cell of a table. Patent documents 2 unify two or more tables to one table by alternation of records. By patent documents 3, value of a record of reference destination will be displayed when cursor stopped at an item to which the relation was set. All differ from the present invention.
Patent documents 4 show the structure for the following. “Performed is a sorting of a item, and highlighted are lines corresponding to the filter condition specified to the item”. Patent document 5 shows how to express three-dimensional data with two or more two-dimensional spreadsheets. Patent documents 6 expresses in a graph the interrelation of the lump of the data expressed with spreadsheets or word processors. All differ from the present invention.    [Patent documents 1] JP, 2000-285179, A    [Patent documents 2] JP, 10-40314, A    [Patent documents 3] JP, 2000-35998, A    [Patent documents 4] U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,047 “System and method for filtering and sorting data”, Gorman May 6, 2008    [Patent documents 5] U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,551, “System and methods for improved spreadsheet interface with user-familiar objects”, Anderson et al, Aug. 28, 2001    [Patent documents 6] PCT/US2000/006640 “METHOD, AND APPARATUS FOR ORGANIZING AND PROCESSING INFORMATION USING A DIGITAL COMPUTER”, HUGH Harlan M, Mar. 14, 2000